oriandtheblindforestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ori and the Will of the Wisps
Ori and the Will of the Wisps is the recently announced sequel to Ori and the Blind Forest. Overview It was announced on June 11th, 2017 at E3 during Microsoft's keynote. The release date was initially announce to be February 11th, 2020 at E3 2019, and the E3 reveal confirmed the fact that it will be an Xbox One and Windows 10 exclusive. Later, during The Game Awards 2019, a new trailer was unveiled which also announced a delayed release date of March 11th 2020. Confirmed characters Major: * Ori * Ku * Naru * Gumo Minor: * Tokk * Lupo * Twillen * Grom * Kil * Motay * Opher * Tuley * The Moki Animals * Geese Enemies Returning: * Spine Slime New enemies: * Sandworm * Shell Slime * Vicious Dog Monster * Stag Beetle Rammer Bosses: * Giant Wolf Monster * Four-Armed Horned Yeti * Giant Fungal Spider * Undead Owl * Giant Sand Worm * Swamp Tentacle Monster * Hermit-Crab Monster Abilities Returning: * Bash * Double Jump * Light Burst * Stomp * Wall Jump New movement abilities: * Burrow - allows Ori to burrow through sand and snow * Grapple - allows Ori to pull himself in a straight line to blue flowers (as well as stick to them) and enemies New combat abilities: * Spirit Edge * Spirit Smash * Spirit Arc (ranged) * Spike (ranged, consumes energy) * Regenerate (consumes energy to replenish health) Features Returning * Spirit Light (this time it functions more like a currency, and less like experience points) * Life Cells * Energy Cells New: * Spirit Trials – a psuedo multiplayer where you can race against the ghosts of other players, to see if you can beat their records. * Spirit Shrines – face increasingly challenging waves of enemies in timed trials to collect rewards. * Spirit Shards – a system of equippable and upgradable powerups similar to the Charms in Hollow Knight ** Energy Efficiency - reduces energy cost by 20% ** Reckless - increases damage dealt and taken by 25% ** Compass - displays an in-game compass that points to the current objective ** Spirit Magnet - more distant pickups float to Ori ** Splinter - Splits projectiles into 3, each dealing 33% damage ** Barrier - take 20% less damage Locations Returning: * Spirit Tree New: * Windswept Wastes * Wellspring Glades * Underwater Reef * Owl Graveyard * Pink Crystal Mines * Swamp ** Water Wheel ** Village of Weasel-like creatures * Green Bright Forest * Dark Forest * Cave with giant bones * Spider Fungus Caves * Frozen Forest ** Ice Cave Media Images ;Spirit Trials Spirit Trails - Ori and the Will of the Wisps.png Spirit Trails 2 - Ori and the Will of the Wisps.png Spirit Trails 3 - Ori and the Will of the Wisps.png Spirit Trails 4 - Ori and the Will of the Wisps.png Spirit Trails 5 - Ori and the Will of the Wisps.png ;Screenshots ori_and_the_will_of_the_wisps.jpg sxzedgbiufomo9hdfynb.png wp-1497109978969_jpg_1400x0_q85_jpg_800x0_crop_upscale_q85.jpg Ori-and-the-Will-of-the-Wisps.png WotW E3 2018 07.png WotW E3 2018 06.png WotW E3 2018 05.png WotW E3 2018 04.png WotW E3 2018 03.png WotW E3 2018 02.png WotW E3 2018 01.png OriandtheWilloftheWisp_E32019_01.jpg|WillWispsSpider OriandtheWilloftheWisp_E32019_02.jpg|willwispsundeadowl OriandtheWilloftheWisp_E32019_03.jpg|willwispssandworm Screen_Shot_2017_06_11_at_3_32_33_PM.png Videos File:Ori and the Will of the Wisps - E3 2019 - Gameplay Trailer Ori and the Will of the Wisps - E3 2018 - Gameplay Trailer File:Ori and the Will of the Wisps - E3 2017 - 4K Teaser Trailer File:Ori and the Will of the Wisps - E3 2017 Reveal Trailer HD-0 Ru:Ori and the Will of the Wisps Category:Content